He and She
by Meganium
Summary: [somewhat of a drabble] Her voice wavers, and she pulls him close, tears like small diamonds. "Come back…" And he does.


**He and She**

* * *

Her eyes glimmer with a thousand years. She has seen everything—everything possible, everything improbable. It tires her.

She's everything he isn't. Dashing, daring, brash.

Someone who will fight till the end. Wait, that's him too.

So their story starts in a town—Accumula town—where the sage preaches his double-edged words. She's there, head tilting curiously, wondering what her heart will say. She shivers, tossing aside the weightless words, and peers into his eyes; they're nothing but a void of greed. She steps back, to turn away, but finds that the crowd is already dispersing, whispering and ignorant for what's to come.

He's half there, melting into the crowd, gauging their expressions, and wondering mirthlessly if the civilians will attack in outrage. He knows what the sage will say, and the ignorance, the blind-less looking without seeing drowns him.

Team Plasma's escalating, and no one knows what the seemingly foolish man in the slightly ridiculous robes will do—the horror and chaos he will throw upon Unova.

She stays quiet, when she babbles to her, the girl's mouth creaking miles a minute, and her, _she _talks when necessary, _knowing_, wondering if _he_, the boy-man will come save them all.

She talks, he talks, and their wills clash like opposing forces. Fire, water. Yin, yang. Earth, sky. Black, white. He challenges her, he loses, and speaks—to her, to _only _her—giving her a hint to what glory he will bestow upon their region.

Their first meeting initiates curiosity from the girl and strange pleasure from the boy, but something is inevitable: they will meet again.

And they do.

The funny thing about Ferris wheels is that it looks wrong if standing still. Ever moving and turning, he and she hops on, and he talks until steam runs out and the wheel turns to a crushing stop. She feels as if ice was succumbing over her heart; her wonderful, strange, innocent friend is on the other side of the battle field—on the other side of what everything she believes in.

She doesn't look back. Her Pokemon obliterates the enemy and she wants to cry. But she doesn't.

He whisks himself away into the shadows, his friends hurt by his side. A few doses of a Hyper Potion, they will be good as new; but her, his other friend, won't. He tears them apart by choice, wondering if it is the _right_ choice, but feels himself wilt when he doesn't know.

They meet again as predestined, with extraordinary partners rearing beside them—legendary dragons shining black and white. The battle commences, without either aware of the man controlling them behind the red curtain.

She wins, as she always does—truth and dreams overpowering his.

He feels himself shaking. What has he done wrong? Isn't his dream...correct? Isn't everything he worked for ideal for Unova –the world?

She watches him leave, and feels something ugly clench her heart. "Come back…" she wants to say, but she doesn't. She watches him leave with a broken farewell, flying off into the darkening cerulean sky.

She watches her, hiding herself behind a façade. _Will she become her?_ she wonders, as the girl listlessly smiles, listlessly lives. Will she become broken without repair, pining for someone who will possibly never return? She decides to do something about it.

The girl is surprised though, one spring morning. A knock resounds through her family's humble abode, and when he—_her other half_—enters, she thinks nothing but to scream and inflict pain. She screams and punches her hardest and loudest that he pins her to the wall and silences her outrage with his lips.

He pulls her to the awaiting black dragon and begins whispering into her ear, explaining. They fly over the Ferris wheel, and the wheel turns in tune with her heart.

When he leaves, she does say something, something that she didn't say before.

Her voice wavers, and she pulls him close, tears falling like small diamonds.

"_Come back_…"

And he does.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Drop a review, if you wish. :)


End file.
